خانم های فروشگاه
خانم های فروشگاه are Persian dubs of Shopkins. The series was dubbed in Persian four times. The first dub was (legally) produced sometime in the 2000's for Iranian churches, the second dub was produced in the mid-late 2000's, the third dub was produced exclusively for The Star of Christmas, and the fourth dub was produced in the mid-2010's for the newer VCD's. Episodes *اپل میخواهد با آنها بجنگد! (Apple Wants Me To Ride With Them!?!) *(Apple-Girl! and the Monster from Small Mart!) *مادام بیانکا (Madame Bianca) *پادشاه اپل و اردک (King Apple and the Ducky) *میستبلا: فروشگاهی که شاهزاده شد (Mystabella: The Shoppie Who Became A Princess) *لایل خوشگله وایکینگ (Lyle the Kindly Viking) *ستاره کریسمس (The Star of Christmas) *پروردگار فروشگاه (Lord of the Shopkins) *شرلوک اپل و گنج طلایی (Sherlock Apple and the Golden Treasure) *جسیکای سایدیر و هکلوبری، نجات بزرگ رودخانه اپل (Jessicake Swayer and Huckleberry Apple's Big River Rescue) *ایندیانا اپل و جستجوی چتر نوح (Indiana Apple and the Search for Noah's Umbrella) Movies *جوناس: این فیلم (Jonas: A Shopkins Movie) *دزدان دریایی که چیزی را انجام نمی دهند: فیلم (The Pirates Who Do Nothing: A Shopkins Movie) Fun Facts Trivia *Oddly enough, Jessicake and Apple Blossom's conversation before the theme song is left out. **However, Lord of the Shopkins had the conversation restored and dubbed. *Along with Dyqan kins and one episode of Kupujte rođake as well as many other cartoons dubbed in Persian, this dub was illegally produced without Big World's consent, except for the first dub. **Even though the original music and sound effects are used, a vocal remover is used in an attempt to remove the original voices, but the English dialogue can still be faintly heard. *Like 가게 킨스, Kupujte rođake and the Dutch and German dubs, a huge chunk of episodes were never dubbed in Persian. **To further support this, the cover arts also used pictures of characters from episodes that weren't dubbed in Persian. *The Pirates Who Do Nothing was aired as a TV movie rather than being released theatrically. *Out of all the dubs, this one has had the most number of times being dubbed. *The second dub's sources were taken from the 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment DVD releases of the show. Remarks *In the 2nd dub, Jessicake is given a voice similar to that of a pirate. *The music for The Star of Christmas is completely changed and has some sound effects missing. *Like Dyqan kins, Random sounds effects pop out of nowhere in some scenes. *In Sherlock Apple and the Golden Treasure, the Shopkin guards' French dialogue is translated into Persian. Goofs *"Small" on the English title for Apple-Girl! and the Monster from Small Mart! seen on its Persian cover is unnecessarily replaced with "other", which also was misspelled due to its "e" left out. *As stated above, the cover arts not only used pictures of characters from other episodes that weren't dubbed in Persian, but also whoever designed the covers had never viewed any of the source material or seen the episodes, thus creating covers that have almost nothing to do with the episodes (such as Madame Bianca depicting Another Easter Carol's setting when the actual episode involves Bianca's treehouse and the Stuff-Mart). The back cover for Lyle the Kindly Viking even features a picture of Toto Baggypants from Lord of the Shopkins. Category:International